


Sweet tooth

by of_pasta_and_potatoes



Series: Sweet memories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M, a short story where they're dating and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_pasta_and_potatoes/pseuds/of_pasta_and_potatoes
Summary: Arthur will never be able to resist Francis' wonderful cooking skills, not even after four years since their first date.





	Sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> A short story but with lots of fluff just like the title says ♥

It was the sweet smell coming from the kitchen of their shared flat that finally managed to bring Arthur out of his thoughts. The sound of cutlery clicking against pans and a hummed French song were too distracting to let Arthur concentrate on the book resting over his lap. Before he could stop himself, his feet were already dragging his body towards the lively kitchen, as if hypnotized by the delicious smell of freshly baked bread and chocolate. 

Arthur smiled and crossed his arms when he reached the kitchen, watching with amusement as Francis danced around the place with a pink apron wrapped around his waist while holding a bowl in his hands.

“What are you doing, frog?”

Francis looked up from the batter he was mixing and smiled brightly at the sight of Arthur leaning against the doorway, the blank expression on his face barely concealing the curiosity in his green eyes.

“Cake,” he said with a grin while moving closer to his boyfriend to steal a quick kiss, “Do you want chocolate filling or strawberries?”

Arthur pursed his lips and looked up as if in thought before turning to look at the Frenchman with an amused smile, “Can we have both?”

“ _Oui_ , I don’t even know why I still ask,” Francis chuckled, brushing his hands over his apron to wipe the flour stuck on his palms, “You’re always complaining about my food but in the end you always want everything, you big glutton.”

“I can’t help it…”

Arthur shrugged and walked further into the kitchen to pick a small piece of chocolate from one of the bowls. He hissed quietly when Francis slapped his hand away from the sweets.

“Don't steal the food, _lapin~_ ” Francis said, winking to the other man as he picked the bowl and swayed away from him to melt the chocolate on the stove, “But since you’re here, can you cut the strawberries for me?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that and leaned against the counter. He played with one of the wooden spoons as he leaned a bit closer to his lover, “And what’s in it for me if I do that?”

“Let’s say that this won’t be the only dessert you’ll be getting after dinner~,” he said, batting his eyelashes to Arthur as the poor man fumbled with the spoon, almost dropping it to the floor.

“A-Alright, deal… I’ll cut the bloody strawberries…” Arthur grumbled, turning around to pick the strawberries and hopefully hide the blush that was covering his cheeks.

Francis chuckled playfully when he noticed the pink shade tinting his lover’s cheeks. He leaned closer to press a sweet kiss on the warm skin before looking again at the pan where he was stirring the chocolate.

“I knew you would like my idea, you always do~”

* * *

"So… how was it?”

Arthur looked up from his plate when he noticed Francis leaning over the table and gazing at him intently. He was perfectly sure that the man knew all too well that the cake was delicious. Francis loved to mess with him by making Arthur admit so himself.

“Good…” he said, setting his fork on the plate before cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

“Just good? Your eyes say otherwise~”

Francis shook his head playfully when Arthur looked away with an embarrassed expression. Smiling, he reached over the table to hold one of his hands affectionately, “Do you know why I made this cake today?”

Arthur chuckled and gazed down at their joined hands, raising his eyes hesitantly as he caressed the back of Francis’ hand with his thumb before intertwining their fingers.

“Yes… it was the same cake you baked for me four years ago... on the day we started dating…”

“ _Oui_ … I thought you would like it. You looked so happy that day stuffing yourself with cake~”

“Shut it, frog…” Arthur chuckled, letting go of Francis’ hand so he could stand up again, “I have something for you too.”

“Really?~”

“Yeah. Wait here, I’ll be back in a second.”

Arthur walked out of the kitchen to pick the gift he had hidden on their bedroom earlier. He bit on his bottom lip and returned to where Francis was waiting for him. 

“Here, it’s for you,” Arthur said, holding both hands out in front of his body to offer the big bouquet full of white lilies and red roses to his boyfriend.

Francis widened his eyes when he saw the dozen of flowers that were being presented to him and stood up without thinking twice. He smiled broadly while picking the bouquet and brought it closer to his nose to smell its sweet scent, “It’s beautiful, _lapin!_ I loved it… you always remember my favorites…”

“I’m glad you liked the flowers but you missed something… here,” Arthur said, feeling a bit nervous as he pointed at the two flight tickets that were hidden between the flowers.

“Is this…?” Francis gasped, looking at the tickets with wide blue eyes before raising his head to stare at Arthur again. “ _Dieu!_ Are we going to Paris?!”

“Yes… you keep saying that you miss your country and your family so… I thought we could spend our vacation in there… if you want to…”

Francis laughed happily when he heard that and threw his arms around Arthur’s neck, nearly knocking him over the table as he pressed their lips together, “You know… I think you deserve your other dessert now, don’t you agree?~”

“Well, I have to agree this time,” Arthur smiled, wrapping his arms around the Frenchman as they kissed and laughed together all the way to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting to share my old stories on AO3 but you can find them on tumblr as well, [come say hi if you want!](http://of-pasta-and-potatoes.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
